Underneath
by angelbabygirl36
Summary: When Itachi's father sends him a message saying he's ready to hand over the multi-billionare company, Itachi accepts the inventation. What happens when his father learns that he's already married? What will Fugaku do to tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I decided to start a fic. In this one, they aren't ninja's and the Uchiha family is alive (everything else will be explained later). Again, this is an ItaSaku fic (my apologies if you don't like the couple). Like always, ENJOY!**

* * *

**~ItaSaku~ Underneath ch.1**

**Normal POV**

Sakura sighed as she looked out of the passenger window of her lover's car. He drove expertly through the traffic, though he was going a lot slower than the speed limit. She knew exactly why though. They were heading to the worst place in his opinion- his parents' house.

Sure it might not sound so bad, but from what he told her, they were suffocating him. Throughout high school, he was expected to excel at everything. In his father's eyes, that meant he was supposed to be beyond gifted. He was expected to be the star player on whatever sport he was doing throughout the year and still be able to be a genius. He was supposed to inherit the family's multi-billionaire company running the police department and the company that manufactures weapons for military use.

When he told her that story, it was no surprise to her that he left the day he graduated at a young age of sixteen. He skipped town and ended up working for the small police department in her hometown where she meet him. At the time, she was still excelling through the medical ranks in the local hospital when he was brought in to her office. He was chasing down a perp when he was shot in the arm. It wasn't too serious, but it still needed to be treated. While he was under her care, she started to feel something for him that she hadn't felt in forever. To her utter shock, he returned her feelings.

They stayed in touch after he was discharged and actually grew a strong friendship. After about two years, he had asked her out. They dated for a while and he started to tell her things about his past that she never would have thought would have happened to him. As he opened up to her, she thought it was only fair that she opened up to him. So, she told him about her father being a workaholic ever since her mother overdosed then disappeared after being rushed to the hospital when she was ten. She even told him about her older brother, Satoshi, whom she hasn't seen since she was five.

Once they had everything out in the open, they felt as if it was necessary to be each other's knight in shining armor. After three years of dating, he proposed to her and she happily accepted. Now, being married for almost two years, they settled down in a very nice neighborhood in a nice sized house. To add to this happiness, Sakura is now a month and a half pregnant with their first born.

She is the number one doctor in the country and he is the number one police chief in the country making money less of a stress factor in their relationship. So it was no surprised when he received and email from his father saying that he was ready for him to take over the company. What did surprise her is that he had no idea that he was married. When he informed his father about his current relationship status, he demanded that they meet her. Now, here they are, two minutes away from his parents' house.

"Sakura, are you alright?" She was snapped out of her thoughts by her lover's deep soothing voice. She turned to him looking in his deep beautiful onyx eyes that held all the love in the world for her. She smiled brightly at him.

"I'm fine, Itachi. I'd just be better when we can get out of this car." He chuckled a little relaxing after being so tensed about their pending meeting with his parents. Seeing him loosening up made her smile even more.

"It has been a long ten hour trip, hasn't it?" They laughed together until a large metal gate came into view. It seemed all of Itachi's stress crashed down on to him at once.

He whipped the car into the drive and stopped at the security checkpoint. Sakura was trying hard to hide her surprise. Itachi had told her that his parents were rich, but she hadn't expected them to have a security point in their driveway!

Itachi rolled his window down allowing the officer to see his face. When the officer recognized him, he quickly buzzed them through. Itachi quickly rolled through the long drive to the mansion in front of them. When he parked out front, he got out and opened Sakura's door. He is a gentleman after all.

"Itachi, you never told me your family was-"

"Filthy rich?" He finished giving her a small smile. She smiled brightly as he closed the door. They would get their bags later.

As Sakura stood there in front of the stairs that went up to the door, she began to feel self-conscious. Absentmindedly, she began to smooth out her long lime green dress that matched her eyes perfectly. The diamonds that lay just below her hem line sparkled. If her dress didn't drape over her feet, you would be able to see her flats sparkle as well.

"Don't be nervous." Itachi soothed placing a hand on the small of her back. He was wearing a nice causal suit.

"Who said anything about being nervous?" She mumbled. Itachi gave her a reassuring look before gently pushing her to the front door. Her heart beat started to pound against her rib cage.

'Just breath. Stay calm. There's nothing to worry about.' She told herself, but there was plenty to worry about when it came to Itachi's parents.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it! Tell me if I should continue with this or if it's just out right stupid (but in a nice way please!). Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soo before I start, I want to give special recognition to my first reviewers who inspired me to post this one today (sorry if this is awkward):**

**Shadows55**

**Yuuki-Hime 2097**

**96bittersweetblackcat**

**Thank you again guys!**

* * *

**~ItaSaku~ Underneath ch.2**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Before Itachi could even knock on the door, a butler quickly opened it for them stepping aside.

"It's good to have you back, Master Itachi." The butler bowed respectfully and waited for them to enter. Itachi nodded in recognition then pushed a stunned Sakura in through the front door. How can you blame her?

As they stepped into the spacious living room, they were greeted by a man and a woman standing in very fine made clothing. The woman, which looked no older than thirty, had Itachi's long black hair and mesmerizing eyes. Her black and red kimono clung to her showing off her very nice body. On her face was a warm smile on her glossy lips.

The man, on the other hand, gave the perfect poker face. He wore a suite like his son and his short black hair framed his facial features. Sakura's best guess would be that he was very handsome in his youth, but through the frown marks on his face, almost identical to Itachi's, she could tell that he didn't smile all that much.

"Welcome home sweetheart!" The woman shrieked in glee hugging Itachi close. He hugged her back just as tight then pulled away to look at her.

"Thank you mother, it's good to be back." They smiled at one another. Once he finished greeting his mother, he turned to the man schooling on his own poker face. "Father, I am honored to be welcomed back into your home." The man grunted and they firmly shook hands.

"Well, I didn't think you were going to be here so soon, aniki." Everyone's attention was brought to the boy standing beside the staircase. His black spiked hair and his casual suit made him blend in perfectly with the other three.

"Sasuke, it's good to see you." The two males hugged briefly before Itachi made his way back to his beloved. "Now, I would like to introduce you all to my wife, Sakura Uchiha." He could sense her unease, so he placed his hand on her back gently stroking it to show his support. Taking comfort in his actions, she smiled brightly at her lover's family.

"Hello." She sweetly greeted. Before she could blink, the woman had her in a warm embrace. For some reason, Sakura felt awkward returning her hug. Of course she's been hugged many times before, but this was different. This was a hug a mother gave to her child. A hug she's never had. Would she be able to give this type of hug to her child? When the woman pulled back, Sakura tried her best to hide her awkwardness.

"It's wonderful to finally be able to meet my son's wife." She turned her gaze to Itachi and winked. "And to find that she's very beautiful." She turned back to Sakura, her bright smile still glued onto her face. "So, how far along are you?" Sakura tensed immediately at the sudden question. What exactly did Itachi say to his family about their relationship? Sasuke laughed coming next to his mother sensing his new sister-in-law's uneasy aura.

"I'm surprised that my aniki was able to snatch such a beautiful woman. I wonder how many guys he had to fight off just to talk to you." Sakura blushed at the compliment thinking back to the bullet wound that her lover received that resulted in them meeting in the first place. How many people _did_ he fight?

"I'm sure it wasn't that many, although, I did meet him in the hospital in my hometown." She answered politely trying a weak smile.

"How long have you known my son?" The bluntly and completely random stated question made her pause for a moment. She turned her gaze to her father-in-law and smiled.

"Seven years, sir." She politely answered. His features dropped the slightest bit in a hard scowl before he grunted.

"What do you do for a living?" He barked out as if he was talking to random homeless man on the side of street- zero respect and total disgust. However, you would never have been able to tell based on the utterly motionless tone of his voice. Sakura blinked back her frustration at this rude man before answering politely as possible.

"I'm the head doctor of the hospital I met Itachi at." He grunted in boredom placing his hands in the pockets of his suite.

"Then I know you didn't marry my son for his money like a common whore would." Sakura's lips tightened as she glared dangerously at him. At this point, she didn't care if he was the ruler of the Earth, she was going to beat the hell out of him.

"Father." Itachi's sharp voice put everyone's attention on the silent feud going on between father and son. Sakura placed a hand on Itachi's chest silently reminding him that he has to behave on this trip. He sighed snaking an arm around her waist and forcing himself to place his poker face back on his face.

"Throughout Itachi's childhood I have never seen another person calm him down." The her mother-in-law spoke, her shock clear in her voice. "You two must really know a lot about each other." She winked at Sakura. Sakura blushed once more. How could they know so much about their relationship without actually knowing any facts? Sakura gave her a slight bow before turning back to Itachi's father.

"To answer your statement, no, I did not marry your son for his money. I married him simply because I love everything about him. I love his flaws and I love his perks. I love your son from the bottom of my heart to the highest point in heaven. Compared to the love I have for him, money is as meaningful to me as the words that come out of your mouth." The man standing before her stood in silent shock. Shock about the words this girl said to him- the richest man in Japan. Doesn't this fool know he can make his son dump her like a sack of bricks if he willed it?

"Dinner is served." The butler announced coming into intense the room. The woman smiled brightly at him before turning to her family.

"Well, let's go eat before everything gets cold." She chirped leading the way into the dining room.

Everyone followed close behind her except for Fugaku who lingered back for the slightest bit. He reached into his pants pocket and whipped out his cell phone before dialing a number quickly. After a few rings, a tired voice answered.

"What do you want uncle?" His nephews voice moaned through the phone. Fugaku grunted before getting to the reason why he made this urgent call.

"Shido, I need you to dig up whatever you can find on a Sakura Uchiha."

* * *

**OOOO! So much tension! Well, I hope you liked it! I've gotten some awesome reviews on the first one and I hope this one didn't disappoint you! Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**~ItaSaku~ Underneath ch.3**

**Okay so I had to get this one up before I retired for the night soooo- Enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

The tension in the room was high while everyone sat around the oversized table eating in a thick silence. You could have easily heard a mice scampering around outside from this silence. When Itachi's father cleared his throat, a few glares fell on him.

"Ms. Sakura, what is your maiden name?" She blinked. Why would he ask such a random question?

"Haruno, sir." She quickly answered. Under the table, she felt Itachi entwine his fingers with hers squeezing it slightly for support. She found comfort in it like she did in all of his small gestures.

"I've read a report about a Haruno before." The tension in Sakura's body started to rise. There's only one possible Haruno he could have read about. "Are you related to an Akira Haruno?" She tightened her fist that wasn't in Itachi's grasp and lowered her eyes. This man is really asking for a beating, isn't he?

"Yes I am, she's my mother." Her voice was low and warning. Like a cat warning a predator to back away from her kittens. Is that how she felt? Like this man was threatening her? Of course it was. Why else would she need Itachi's constant gestures to keep her from outright attacking him? Her attention was brought back to her attacker when he cleared his throat.

"I knew her back in college and a few years after that. Even then she was caught up in drugs and showed no signs of stopping. From my knowledge, she was still doing drugs when she was pregnant with her first child. Does your family have any more drug related stories such as hers?" Itachi's mother gave him a stern look, but Sakura shot up out of her seat before anyone could utter a word. Her face was hot red and her fist were clenched to point were they were pale white.

"Please excuse me for a moment." She gritted through her teeth trying (and failing) at keeping her temper from boiling over and she did something rash. Before anyone could speak, she quickly walked out of the room and back into the living area. A maid quickly gave her directions to a bathroom assuming that is where she wanted to go.

Once Sakura reached the bathroom, she closed the door, pinned her waist long pink hair up, and threw up in the toilet. When she was done, she flushed the toilet and cleaned her face in the sink. She looked at herself in the mirror when she was finished and sighed.

'**I am SOOO going to kill him!' **Sakura sighed at her inner. However annoying her inner is, she does have a point. She may have a lot of patience when it came to ignorant bullies such as Itachi's father, but accusing her brother of being a crack baby was far too much. For all she knew, he was implying that she is also on drugs just like her mother. Sakura clenched her fist on the sink and glared at the wet sink bowl.

'I'll never be like her.' She thought angrily thinking of all the ways her mother screwed up there family. No, she will be damned before she did the same thing.

"Are you alright?" She jumped a bit twirling towards the female closing the door.

"Mrs. Uchiha-"

"Please call me Mikoto. You are my daughter-in-law now." Mikoto smiled brightly at the girl. Sakura lowered her eyes a bit feeling awkward again. "I am truly sorry if my husband offended you in any way. It was not in his place to make such wild assumptions about your family." She smiled softly to try an lighten up the tense air. "Itachi was seconds away from throw his chair at him. I've never seen my son so protective of another person before. It really warms my heart to know there's someone out there who can take him." She giggled softly receiving a small smile from Sakura.

"I don't know what you mean, Mikoto-san." Sakura mused playing innocent. Mikoto smiled walking towards her. She took Sakura's hands in hers and placed them on her stomach.

"Do you think it's just the fact that he loves you more than the world or the fact that your making his making his world?" Mikoto smiled one of her famous motherly smiles as Sakura looked blankly at her hands folded under Mikoto's on her abdomen. Could that be it?

"Like I said, Mikoto-san, I don't know what you mean." The two women laughed before Mikoto removed her hands to place them on her shoulders.

"I think we should go back out there. When I came in here, I was just barely able to control those hard headed boys enough to sit down on the couch." With that, the two women exited the bathroom and to the chaos bound to happen.

* * *

**Okay, so this one mainly focused on Mikoto's dominate traits that will shine throughout the story (I hope it wasn't too boring). I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**~ItaSaku~ Underneath ch.4**

* * *

**Okay here's the next chapter! Oh, but one quick announcement. If you don't mind, could you check out my other fic I have up? It's called 'Who Knew' and I've been told it was good but not many people have seen it. Well anyway- Enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

When the two women entered the room, Sakura could clearly see that Mikoto was not exaggerating. Itachi and Fugaku may have been sitting on opposite ends of the room, but you could just feel them strangling each other with their eyes. Sasuke was somewhere in between the brawl leaning back like he didn't have a care in the world, but there was something off about his smooth facial expression that didn't sit right with the cherry blossom. Mikoto cleared her throat loudly affectively getting everyone's attention.

"Now, since dinner is now over, shall we discuss the business of my son and daughter moving closer to home?"

She didn't really ask it as a question. She meant it as a 'if you have a problem with this I'm going to kill you'. Being the smart men that they are, they only nodded in response not wanting to displease the terrifying woman. Mikoto smiled before walking Sakura to Itachi for her to sit. Mikoto took her seat at her husband's side before continuing.

"Alright then, let's begin shall we? Sakura-chan, Ita-kun, when would you like us to send movers to help you move out?" She sweetly asked with a bright smile on her face. Itachi sighed softly leaning back farther into his seat.

"Mother, I apologize if I offend you, but I don't think it would be wise for us to move back here. There are far too many skeletons in the Uchiha family that I would not like to bring to light." Itachi explained running a smooth hand through his hair. Sakura glanced at him from the corner of her with a suspicious look. Is there something that he didn't tell her when they were confessing their secrets? Mikoto frowned slightly at him.

"I can assure you that those skeletons will not come back to smother you in your sleep, alright?"

Mikoto smoothly countered giving her son a slightly sympathetic look. Fugaku's face darkened like he was remembering a bad shadow of his past. Sakura felt so lost, so she turned to her new brother, but he effectively avoided her gaze by looking the direction of the window as if admiring the complete darkness of the night. Is there something that they're trying to hide from her?

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, what are you talking about exactly? It seems like you're talking about a specific skeleton." Sakura asked raising a brow slightly at the family. Everyone looked away at once with somewhat guilty looks. Sakura sighed before Itachi quickly stood up and held out a hand to his beloved wife.

"It's getting late and you need to rest." Sakura rolled her eyes at his overprotectiveness, but took his hand nonetheless. He gently pulled her off the couch and turned to his family and bowed slightly. "We'll be retiring for the night. We'll see you tomorrow." He explained slowly before turning towards the stairs with Sakura, a hand on the small of her back guiding her.

"Son," The two paused at the sudden sound of Fugaku's voice. Itachi turned his head slightly just enough to see his father's figure still seated in the chair. "Be prepared for the banquet tomorrow." Itachi raised his brow slightly at his father. Fugaku smirked inwardly at the action before answering the unasked questioned. "It is tradition to hold a banquet for the next heir of the company. You are inheriting our family's multi-millionaire business after all." Itachi said nothing. He merely nodded his head and quickly fled the room with his wife.

* * *

"You didn't tell me your family was hosting a banquet for you." Sakura stated sitting on Itachi's old bed removing her shoes. Itachi was pacing in front of her in the large space. He was angry about something. What that was exactly was anyone's guess.

"I didn't know, Sakura. My father told me nothing about it in our conversation. He just said to pack enough to last us about a couple months. If he had told me about the banquet I wouldn't have come." He paused in his pacing and looked at her with a protective glint in his eyes. "And I sure as hell wouldn't have brought you here." Sakura blinked confused and, unconsciously, placed a hand on her womb. Why was he acting as if someone was trying to harm her?

"Is there something wrong with the banquets or something?" Sakura carefully asked lowering her voice to almost a whisper. Itachi sighed walking to the bed and sitting down next to her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards his chest. He sighed in content feeling her warmth on his chest. It calmed him knowing that his lover was safe and not hurt in anyway. He'll be damned before he allowed anything of the sorts to happen to her.

"My family has a history of bringing out skeletons from the darkest corner of our closets at these things. Skeletons that even you have buried so deep that you've forgotten about them. I can only pray that they don't try anything." He sighed deeply breathing in her cherry scent. God does that scent make him go absolutely insane.

"Itachi." Before she could finish, his lips were on hers in seconds. She didn't even bother trying to push him away to finish her question. Frankly, she was emotionally and physically frustrated. Not to mention exhausted from the extra dosing of emotions her derange hormones dump on her. If anything she wanted this more than him and damn it, she was going to get it.

* * *

"Sweetheart, everyone's going to bed, are you coming with me?" Mikoto asked her husband as she waited patiently for him to respond. Fugaku was about to take his beautiful wife's offer when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He quickly pulled it out and checked the caller ID.

"I'll be up in a minute darling. I have to take this business call." He immediately responded hitting the green button.

Mikoto nodded slightly and disappeared up the stairs. When she was out of sight, Fugaku turned his back and walked swiftly into the kitchen. He waited until he knew no one was listening. Only then did he dare to speak into the phone.

"I warned you to never call this number again." He hissed into the phone with enough venom to even scare another Uchiha member out of their emotionless expression. There was a slight pause at the other end.

"You said not to call unless it had something to do with Kohaku which this does." A female voice annoying answered. Fugaku straightened. He took a quick glance around the room before continuing in a hushed tone.

"What about Kohaku?" Again, there was that annoying pause at the other end before she answered.

"I do believe his invitation to his father's banquet was lost in the mail, or were you lying when you said _all _Uchihas were to be there?" Fugaku gritted his teeth before hissed back through the phone.

"A driver will come to pick you up tomorrow. I will not say this again. Don't call this number again, Karin." and with that, he pounded his thumb on the red 'End' button before the girl could say another word.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Did you like how I add that curve ball at the end? How it happened will be explained in the next chapter! The banquet will be the next chapter too and get ready for some intense drama! Hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**~ItaSaku~ Underneath ch.5**

**Okay here's the next chapter! There is a little bit of language in this one! Well anyway- Enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

The sun was far too bright for Sakura's taste. She groaned softly turning her head from the aggressive sunrays and snuggled into the warm bare chest of her lover. God was it warm.

"You're going to have to wake up soon Hime." Itachi mumbled in her ear gently stroking her hair.

Sakura groaned once more before reluctantly getting out of the bed. Itachi laughed softly at her childishness and stood as well. He walked to her and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Do you want to take a shower with me?" He whispered smoothly in her ear effectively sending shivers down her spine. She nodded breathless. Itachi smirked triumphantly before taking her hand and leading her into the bathroom.

* * *

"Fugaku-kun, did you take care of the business call you got last night?" Mikoto asked her husband casually while pulling out her finest kimonos from her closet.

She had to make sure she could find something acceptable for her and her daughter to wear. So now she was trying to decide between a red kimono with pink blossoms or a white kimono with red butterflies for her daughter and a black kimono with white flowers or a blue kimono with silver stars for herself. What a dilemma.

"Yes Hime, but I do have to tell you something," Fugaku sighed from his spot on the bed. He was so comfortably laid out on the bed that he _really _didn't want to talk about that whore right now. Mikoto raised a brow at his mood change.

"What is it about?" She asked curious as to what could possibly make her husband tense so quickly. Fugaku took a deep breath before answering.

"Karin is coming to the banquet tonight with Kohaku." He smoothly explained schooling on his blank facial mask. Mikoto went dangerously still for a split second before she lost control.

"She's what!? I told that slut to never come near this family again!" Mikoto screamed in outrage. Fugaku shot her a look that told her to calm down before she startled the other occupants of the house.

"I know that, Mikoto, but Kohaku is an Uchiha whether we'd like to believe it or not. We can deny the whore for as long as we wish, but we can't deny our grandson. It is his father's banquet after all." Fugaku sighed once more. Mikoto pursed her lips together into a thin line.

"I know that Fugaku, but I will never forgive that skank for what she did to Itachi. If we hadn't of pressured him into attending that party Karin would never have never been an issue." Mikoto sighed and glared daggers at their clock that read 6:45 in bright red. In just 12 more hours the banquet will start, and all hell was going to break loose.

"I know, Hime. That is why I don't approve of Itachi's wife, and neither will the elders knowing of her background." Fugaku mumbled closing his eyes. Mikoto turned her glare on her beloved husband at the mentioning of her daughter.

"How could you blame any woman who found out that their husband was drugged at a party, taken advantage of, and then the assailant turned up pregnant? If anything, we should let her try and kill that slut!" Fugaku opened his eyes slightly sensing her rant was not yet over. "And the elders? Fuck the elders! Isn't that what you said to them when they didn't approve of me? You fought for me, why the hell can't you let your son fight for his wife?!" Mikoto yelled at him pacing along the foot of the bed like an angered feline ready to pounce. He cleared his throat and spoke slowly.

"Because I know one of them is going to get hurt in the end. I'll be damned before I let my son get hurt a second time because of another person's ignorance." Mikoto paused and slowly turned her gaze to her husband.

"What do you mean, Fugaku-kun?" She asked curiously, her previous anger momentarily forgotten. He grunted and reluctantly sat up from his lying position as to speak with her face to face.

"Do you remember the night when your old friend, Akira, tried to smother Itachi in his crib?" Mikoto's narrowed into slits as she nodded.

How could she forget? She beat that bitch from the second floor of their house to the security check point at their gate. Yep, she beat her till she was covered in her own blood.

"That woman is Sakura's mother. Knowing what she tried to do to our son, what do you think she did to her own daughter?" Mikoto's eyes widened as she thought about the horrors her old friend could have inflicted on her poor daughter-in-law. "Sakura is damaged goods. She won't be able to handle such a demanding life that comes with the Uchiha name, and she won't be able to handle the news about Kohaku." Mikoto looked away thinking about his words. Why does he sound so right? Fugaku cleared his throat and sat up straighter before finishing. "Uchihas aren't weak, you know this. A withered flower can't be an Uchiha." He ended firmly before getting out of bed and heading towards the bathroom to take a shower,

"You're wrong." He paused at the bathroom door hearing his wife's voice.

He turned towards her slowly with a questioning look in his eyes. When they connected with her fierce gaze, he had half the nerve to crawl into a corner in the fatal position to escape her coming wrath.

"_Our _daughter is not damaged. _Our _daughter is not a withered flower. _Our _daughter is nothing like her mother is or ever was. _Our _daughter is strong. _Our _daughter is _our _son's wife and you will not talk about _our _daughter in that manner again. Sakura _Uchiha _is an Uchiha and she _will _be treated as such, or has your Uchiha honor gone up in flames along with your respect for your son's life decisions?" Mikoto hissed daring him to challenge her on the subject further.

Fugaku's lips thinned out, but he didn't say anything. He knew better than to bait her further. His wife maybe an angel, but she was the pure definition of death when pushed further into rage. Fugaku turned his back to her and opened the bathroom door.

"It has not, Hime." He softly replied before gently closing the bathroom door. Mikoto smirked in satisfaction. Yep, she held all the power when it came to her husband. She happily hummed an old nursery hymn she used to sing to her boys when they were little while she went back to trying to make a decision with the kimonos.

* * *

**Okay, I know I said I would put the banquet in this chapter but I wanted to upload something for you guys! I'll try to put together the banquet chapter today so you will get the drama! Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**~ItaSaku~ Underneath ch.6**

**Okay here's the next chapter! There is a little bit of language in this one! Well anyway- Enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Are you ready?" Itachi asked his wife as they stood outside of the five star bar the Uchiha family rented for the evening.

Sakura fidgeted with her kimono that Mikoto gave her. It was a beautiful white kimono with red butterflies cluttered at the bottom right and the top left. Her high messy bun was pinned up with two red chopsticks with two curly bangs framing either side of her face giving her a rather traditional look. Itachi on the other hand was wearing a finely threaded dark blue suite.

"Do I really have a choice?" Sakura mumbled her response tucking one of her curly bangs behind her ear. Itachi grunted in an amused tone as he placed his hand in the middle of giant bow on her back and guided her into the building.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

When we entered into the building, I felt as if I walked into a high class business ball- which is basically what this is.

There was high chandelier that looked as if it was made out of pure gold from the way it sparkled. There was a high topped bar that stretched from the far corner to the middle of the wall across from the door. In the large space in the back of the room were round tables and extremely comfortable looking chairs that a few people were already seated in. In the space in front of them was a dancing space that stretched from the tables all the way to the stage that filled in the entire front half of the room. All in all, it was beautiful.

"I'll get us something to drink. You find a table, alright?" Itachi whispered in my ear pulling me close to him.

I nodded slightly filling a knot in my throat. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips before heading through the crowd towards the bar. I sighed softly starting the trek to the tables.

"Saku-chan!" I paused half towards the table and turned to face my mother-in-law making her way towards me dragging a seemingly dazed dark haired woman behind her.

"Mikoto-san, hello!" I greeted smiling wide at her. Even though her husband seemed to be a complete dick, she was actually amazing which she was extremely grateful for. Mikoto returned my smile and pulled the girl up into my view.

"Saku-chan, this is Xiayu-chan, Ita-kun and Sasu-chan's cousin. Xiayu-chan, this is Ita-kun's wife, Sakura-chan." Mikoto greeted them with her bright smile. I smiled at the woman and held my hand out to her.

"Hello Xiayu." I greeted politely. She looked at my hand with what seemed to be disgust then grunted.

"Hi." She flatly said rolling her eyes and looking in the direction if the bar.

My smile wavered as I dropped my hand to my side and turned to Mikoto with a questioning look. She gave me an apologetic smile before turning to Xiayu with a thin smile.

"Xiayu, can you go get Sasu-chan for me?"

The venom that laced her voice was not missed, and nether was the suddenly dropped prefix to her name. Xiayu gave her a slight nod then quickly walked away into the crowd. Once she was out of sight, Mikoto turned to me with her apologetic smile back on.

"I apologize for how she acted Saku-chan. Xiayu still isn't over the fact that her engagement to Ita-kun was cut off." My eyes widened.

"Itachi was engaged before?" I asked in utter disbelief. Mikoto's eyes widened a fraction as she quickly shot a hand over her mouth.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry Saku-chan! I didn't mean to make it sound like it recently happened! They were arranged to be married when Xiayu was still a baby by the elders. Fugaku and I disbanded it when they were eleven." She explained quickly. I let a long breath I had no idea I was holding and gave her a small smile.

"There's no need to be sorry Mikoto-san." I looked around trying to find something to talk about when I spotted Itachi and Sasuke heading towards us. "Here comes Itachi and Sasuke." I announced waving them over.

When they came over, Itachi gave me a quick kiss on my cheek then stood next to me. Sasuke stood next to his mother looking around as if he was trying to avoid looking at something. However, Mikoto didn't really seem to notice.

"Ita-kun, Sasu-chan where have you two been? Your uncle Madara was looking for you two!" Mikoto scowled giving both of them a hard look. Itachi gave her an apologetic nod.

"My apologizes mother, the elders cornered me at the bar. Sasuke was barely able to help me escape." Itachi explained placing a gentle hand on my waist and pulling me close to him.

I smiled inwardly at his gesture. He only does that when he wants to keep himself calm. Just knowing the fact that I can make him calm down from small simple gestures like that- it just makes me feel important.

"In that case, I'll excuse your tardiness. I do believe your uncle is with your father by the stage. I'd suggest you'd go see what he needs before he starts to notice your still not there." Mikoto smiled brightly at her son.

The corners of Itachi's lips twitched up before he nodded slightly. He turned to me and gave me a soft kiss on the forehead before releasing me and disappearing in the crowd in the direction of the stage.

"You know, seeing my aniki with you is kind of strange." Sasuke suddenly said turning his soft look to me. "I always that he was asexual." I giggled softly while Mikoto gave her younger son a motherly glare.

"Now Sasu-chan, what have I told you about talking about Ita-kun like that?" Sasuke gave his mom a slight bow in apology.

"My apologies mother, I didn't mean any-"

"Get your hands off of me!" All heads turned to the entrance to the source of the angry feminine voice.

Standing in the door way was a woman with long red hair and red eyes that rivaled that of a tomato. Her excessively tight red cocktail dress was riding up as a security guard tried to drag her back outside without allowing her flailing legs to harm anyone else. It didn't really help much when a small boy was standing close by watching the scene play out in horror.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Why are you hurting my mommy?" The little seven year old asked in his adorable little baby voice. The security guard glanced quickly at the boy then turned his attention back to the troublesome failing woman in his arms.

"Sorry kid, but the lady here doesn't have a pass or the last name Uchiha. Somehow, you do. For all I know she could have kidnapped you and confused you into thinking that she is your mother. Since I have no evidence of her legitimacy, I'm inclined to arrest her until given further instructions by Chief Fugaku Uchiha." The security guard firmly said before attempting to drag the troublesome woman out of the building.

"That's enough." Fugaku ordered stepping into the security guards view.

Upon seeing him, the guard dropped the woman making her land on her but painfully. She hollered in protest, but the guard ignored her and walked back outside to his post.

When the guard was out of sight, Fugaku turned his cold stare to the woman dusting off her club dress.

"Karin, what are you wearing?" Fugaku hissed through his teeth glaring holes into the woman. She paused for a second, a fear in her eyes, before she scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"_My _Itachi and _my _Sasuke are supposed to be here and since I haven't seen them in seven years, I want them to see what they're missing out on." Karin grunted flipping her frizzy hair over her right shoulder. Fugaku's expression turned dangerously still as his wife appeared next to him. A pissed off expression adored her features.

"What the _hell _do you think you're doing Karin? Are you trying to embarrass us?" Mikoto hissed through gritted teeth at the young mother. Karin scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"_I'm _not trying to embarrass anyone. _I'm _only here because it's my baby daddy's celebration party." Karin shot back glaring back at the woman.

"You must be in the wrong place then." Everyone's head turned in the direction of the voice. Itachi stood tall with Sakura standing by him as he glared at the woman before him. "The only celebration going on here is for my wife and me- and to my knowledge- no one here has a child with you or ever would have a child with someone like you." Itachi growled red coming into his vision.

To say he hated this woman was an understatement. How could he not hate the woman that tried to single handedly ruin his future? Thank god she didn't end up pregnant after that night, but from the looks of her child (or the child she kidnapped), it worked on another poor fool.

"I'm not in the wrong place baby, because my son, Kohaku, is yours." She smugly announced pushing the frightened young boy towards him. Itachi's eyes widened as he stumbled back as if he was hit. She had to be lying, right?

"You have a lot of nerve coming in here and throwing such wild accusations out like this." Sakura hissed stepping in front of her husband protectively. "Now, I'd suggest you take your son and leave before I get _really _angry." The woman scoffed before turning to Mikoto and Fugaku with a smug smirk on her face.

"Well slut, if you don't believe me, why don't you ask them?" Karin challenged in a confident tone. Sakura snorted before turning to Mikoto.

"Mikoto-san, can you please get this delusional woman out of here?" To Sakura's utter shock, Mikoto made no movement to call in the security to escort the woman out. What she did say made her heart stop.

"I can't do that Saku-chan, because she's telling the truth." Mikoto solemnly confessed lowering her head the slightest bit. With those few words, Sakura turned her wide eyes to the smirking red head before she promptly passed out.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for me to upload! I was trying to get the plot in order so the rest of the story would fall in line with it! Was it what you expected? Was the drama any good? Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**~ItaSaku~ Underneath ch.6**

* * *

**Okay here's the next chapter! Sorry for the late update! I've been swamped with homework! Well anyway- Enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

After Karin's untimely entrance to the banquet and Sakura's awakening, every breathing reporter at the banquet was pestering for answers.

"Itachi, is that really your son?" "Itachi, when was the last time you had sexual intercourse with your mistress?" "Itachi, are you going to take custody of your newly found son?" and on and on the questions went. It was up to the point where Itachi wanted to just grab his wife and leave. God, he knew this was a bad idea.

"Ita-kun," Mikoto sweetly spoke to her more than frustrated son. Said man turned to his beloved mother.

"Yes mother?" Itachi prodded almost begging her to finish so he could promptly plan an escape route for him and his overly stressed out pregnant wife.

"Would you be a dear and get my extra coat out of the car? It seems that tonight is going to be colder than I expected and I need my other coat to stay warm." Mikoto sweetly said flashing him a bright smile. Itachi slightly raised a brow before realization dawned on him. He grabbed his mother's hand and squeezed it lovingly.

"Of course mother." he mumbled in reply while giving her hand a soft kiss. Cameras flashed all around them before security guards pushed them away. Itachi gently placed a hand on the small of Sakura's back before guiding her swiftly through the crowd.

"Itachi, where are we going?" She whispered in his ear still trying to peek over her shoulder at the glaring red head. Itachi remained silent for a few heart beats before answering softly.

"My mother is allowing us to leave this banquet early. Besides, you need to lie down. I can tell your getting sick so don't try to lie to me." Itachi explained ending with a sense of finality. Sakura sighed softly relaxing her rapidly tiring body.

For once, she _really _wanted to just lie down and hibernate for a few years. Never in a million years would Sakura had ever guessed that she would be married to the best man in the world, become pregnant with said man's child, then find out she has to deal with her adoring husbands baby mama from years before. Isn't life just perfect?

"Sakura." Itachi's soothing voice broke her out of her trance. When had they reached the car?

Itachi gently nudged her in the direction of the passenger side as he quickly opened the door for her. Sakura smiled weakly at him and slowly got into the car. After Itachi closed the door after her, he half jogged to his side of the car and hopped in before speeding off into the night.

* * *

The ride was silent for a long time. It was almost as if the silence had a strangling hold on them preventing them from saying anything. Eventually, Sakura was overwhelmed by the swirl of questions that made up her scrambled mind.

"Itachi," she started looking slightly in his direction. He perked up an eyebrow to show he was listening. Sakura sighed softly again before continuing. "How come you didn't tell me about your son?" Itachi stiffened for a split second before he relaxed.

"Until today, I didn't know myself." He honestly answered stopping at a red light. Sakura stared at the bright red light trying to think of the right way to ask her next question, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized there was no right way to ask this.

"Do you want him? Kohaku I mean." She hesitantly asked fumbling with her fingers in her lap.

Itachi's eyes widened a fraction in alarm. Her question caught him off guard. What did he feel about this situation? He knew he was pissed beyond belief that Karin's assault on him resulted in this, but he wasn't going to blame his son for the whore's actions. No, he couldn't blame his own flesh and blood because of a terrible mix up that was meant for his younger brother. No, that wasn't fair to Kohaku.

"I do want him, and giving the fact that his mother is that woman, I will be doing everything in my power to gain full custody of him." Itachi almost growled to himself just by the mere thought of that wretched woman.

The light flashed green and he was, again, speeding off into the night. Sakura stared at him from the corner of her thinking of what she could possible say to make him less angry, but the only thing she could think about saying wouldn't really help the situation. Still, she felt the need to ask the question anyway despite his rapidly dropping mood.

"How did you end up with Karin anyway?" Itachi, again, tensed up but sighed pulling over to the side of the road.

Sakura didn't feel the slightest bit of fear knowing him to well to know that he would never harm her. Although she couldn't help the fear of some random stranger coming up to their car. Itachi turned completely towards Sakura in his seat and stared deeply into her eyes.

"We never were together. In all honesty, I hated that woman with a passion- I still do actually. It just so happens that she confused me for my brother in her drunken state when she decided to drug his drink. She put it in mine thinking it was Sasuke's. After she followed me to my room and promptly assaulted me, she realized I wasn't Sasuke and nearly had a heart attack. However, in some small section of her messed up tiny brain, she thought by assaulting me, she would get closer to Sasuke. Fortunately, that didn't work out seeing as though my parents pressed charges on her. The final decision of the case was the day before I left. Apparently it was some time after that she found out about Kohaku. If I'm right about that, then he should be seven now." Itachi ended with a heavy sigh. Sakura's eyes softened as she laid a gentle hand on her beloved husbands shoulder.

"Itachi-kun, I'm so sorry." She said softly. "Whatever you deiced to do about this situation, I'll stand by you no matter what." Itachi smiled warmly at his wife and kissed her on the lips pouring all of his love into it. Breaking apart for air, he rested his forehead on hers and sighed closing his eyes.

"I love you." He whispered to her softly. She giggled placing a hand on the side of his face.

"And I love you." She replied with just as much passion. They kissed once more before Itachi started back into traffic heading towards there temporary sanctuary that is his parents' house.

* * *

**Again, I am SOOOO sorry for the late update! I was swamped all week with reviews and such! Hope you enjoyed! **


	8. Chapter 8

**~ItaSaku~ Underneath ch.8**

* * *

**Okay here's the next chapter! Sorry for the late update! I've been trying to finish 'Who Knew' so I can start working on this other fic that I've wanted to write! I'm doing this because I don't want to have more than two fics out at a time so I can update them both in a timely manner! Well anyway- Enjoy!**

* * *

**~One Week Later~**

**Normal POV **

Sakura opened one eye groaning at the harsh attack of the sunlight invading the room. She turned her back against it to defend herself against the harshness of it, but ended up face to face with her beloved husband. He laughed at her and hugged her closer to his body kissing the crown of her head.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Itachi mumbled in her pink hair. Sakura groaned again snuggling deeper into his chest.

"Leave me alone Itachi. I want to sleep…" Sakura grumbled wanting so badly to fall prey to sleep again. Unfortunately for her, Itachi wasn't allowing her to do so.

"I'm sorry beautiful, but you have to get up now. Today we have to go to the hearing, remember?" Itachi gently pulled her off his chest and kissed her closed eyelids. She groaned again, but reluctantly moved to a sitting position.

"I could have sworn Kohaku-kun's hearing wasn't until tomorrow." Sakura mumbled rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Itachi smiled lightly at her before sitting up wrapping his arms around her waist. He placed his head in the crook of her neck and breathed in her scent feverishly.

"I said that yesterday, or were you to preoccupied with stuffing your face with food to listen to me?" He asked, the amusement in his voice bluntly evident.

"Hn." Sakura grunted pulling out of his hold and rising off the bed. She walked to the bathroom purposefully leaving the door open as to allow Itachi access if he chose to join her. Obviously, he went in after her just moments as the water started to go in the shower.

* * *

After their lovely and uneventful shower together, the couple dressed as professionally as possible. Itachi dressed in his most expensive suite and Sakura wearing her finest red and white dress that was a gift from Mikoto. She loved how it fit her curves without actually showing anything.

"Sakura, it's time to go." Itachi called for her by the door. Sakura nodded quickly walking towards him while putting on the diamond earrings Mikoto gave her yesterday.

"Aren't your parents coming?" Sakura asked as she finally got the last earring in her ear. Itachi pushed her gently out of the house before closing it.

"They're already there. They left early this morning to get a few things sorted out with our attorneys. We should have a winning case." Itachi smiled lightly at the thought.

"Iruka-san?" Sakura asked thoughtfully. Itachi nodded, his smile going a little bit bigger.

Finally, he would be able to get his son away from that whore after a week of nonstop fighting for the little boy. Now, he was glad that it was all coming to an end with him on top. So, while he swerved through traffic of downtown Konoha, he was nearly jumping with joy when he saw the court house.

"Come on Sakura, the final hearing should start in a few minutes." Itachi quickly parked the car and basically dragged Sakura up the stairs and into the court house.

'He's very happy to finally see the end of this.' Sakura thought happily with a small smile on her face.

'**He looks like a kid in a candy store.' **her inner chimed in thoughtfully. Itachi stopped in front of a pair of opened double doors. He fidgeted the slightest bit when he saw the room crowded with people, but mostly he was surprised to see his old friends filling up the first two rows along with his parents and brother.

His closest friend Kisame sat closest to the bench where he was supposed to be seated. The next two seats held two silently quarrelling men- one a blonde with his hair up in a high ponytail and the other a messy red head. He sighed knowing that Deidara and Sasori were more than likely fighting over whose art was better. Next to Sasori was a man with an orange mask resting in his lap and dark hair. Tobi was the man child's name. Behind him sat two more silently quarrelling men- Hidan and Kakuzu. Knowing them, they were having an argument about religion since Hidan is a big jashinist. Next to them sat Pein and Konan. They were snuggled up with each other and whispering things in each other's ears. Knowing them, you wouldn't want to know what those things are.

Across the aisle from Tobi sat his parents, brother, and uncle Madara along with one of the clan elders. He shuttered slightly at the sight of the elder. Why was he here? He'd never attended a court meeting before. What's changed?

"Itachi-kun, you should go to the stand now." Sakura whispered into Itachi's ear snapping him out of his thoughts. He nodded taking a deep breath.

"I'll take you to your seat first." He didn't give her time to respond as he started to half drag her towards her seat next to Kisame- directly behind his bench.

"Good luck." She whispered in his ear before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. He sighed once more and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you." He whispered back before allowing her to sit down. He quickly walked to his bench trying hard to ignore the string of curses coming from Hidan's mouth after Kakuzu said something.

"All rise." Silence fell over the courtroom as everyone quickly rose to their feet. "Honorable judge Sarutobi presiding." After a few seconds, an aging man walked into the room and headed towards the judges seat in the front of the room. Once he sat down, the bailiff announced we could all be seated. Sarutobi cleared his throat for a moment, and then spoke.

"Today we hear the final verdict on the custody of Kohaku Uchiha." He turned his attention towards Itachi and Iruka seated next to him. "Does the prosecution have any final words before the verdict is delivered?" Iruka rose automatically.

"Yes, your honor." Sarutobi nodded for him to continue. "My client has been cheated. He has been cheated out of partaking in the raising of his son's life. He has been cheated because, until today, the defendant failed to tell my client about his son after she molested him in his own bedroom. A child should not be raised in the care of such an irresponsible and indecent woman. I don't believe that anyone can doubt that my client and his wife can provide a safe and healthy environment for Uchiha Kohaku to live in. Looking at the dangerous and vial place that the defendant has had him living in for the past several years, I have no doubt that he would be more than happy to have those important factors in his life. Now, it is your time to decide. Do you want this innocent child to continue growing in a safe environment where he will surely be a productive member in society when he's an adult? Or do you want him to continue living in the dangerous environment he has been and become a resident in the jail house as an adult?" Iruka left the room in a thick silence as everyone mulled over his words. Damn, he was good. "Thank you your honor." He bowed at Sarutobi and sat back down in his chair. Sarutobi nodded at him and turned towards Karin and her court assigned attorney- a man by the name of Namiko.

"Does the defendant have any final words?" Namiko quickly stood up.

"Yes your honor." He said meekly before carefully walking around his table and towards the front of the courtroom. "The accusations brought upon my client are cruel and unfair. Yes, my client has made mistakes in her life, but doesn't that only make her human? Doesn't that only make her wiser? My client has made great strides in trying to provide a good life for Uchiha Kohaku. She even has two jobs to provide for him-"

"Objection your honor." Iruka quickly stood his eyes locked on the aging face of Sarutobi.

"On what grounds?" He asked almost bored.

"Providing false information to the court." Sarutobi raised a grey eyebrow.

"Do you have any proof Mr. Namiko's information is false?" Iruka nodded and quickly whipped out two sheets of paper. The bailiff quickly walked to the bench and took them to Sarutobi. "Those records show that, not only has the defendant been fired from five different jobs in the past year, but that she hasn't even tried to search for a job for three years now." Sarutobi looked over the papers and nodded his agreement. He turned his hard gaze to Namiko.

"Sustained. Mr. Namiko, please refrain from lying to the court in the future." Namiko swallowed hard before going back to his speech.

"Yes, your honor. Well, my client has had… some rough goings in her past, but putting her child in harm's way is inhumane. By forcing her child to live with the prosecution and his wife, you are opening him up to the world of drug abuse." Itachi's body stiffened and Sakura's jaw dropped. Sarutobi lifted an eyebrow at this prompting Namiko to continue. "I have evidence to show that the prosecution's wife, Uchiha Sakura, has a family history of drug abuse. Her mother, Haruno Akira, is still in contact with Mrs. Uchiha Sakura and I have evidence that proves that Mrs. Uchiha Sakura is abusing those same drugs."

"Objection!" Iruka cried.

"On what grounds?" Sarutobi immediately replied.

"false information to the court. My clients wife, Uchiha Sakura, has had no kind of contact with her mother, Haruno Akira, for seventeen years. As for the drug accusation, Mrs. Uchiha Sakura is pregnant which means she must take prescription drugs to keep her developing child health. Those types of drugs will show up on any drug test making seem as if she were taking illegal drugs. In other words, Mr. Namiko is only telling the court false and crude accusations about my client and his wife." Iruka explained firmly. Sarutobi nodded and turned his attention to Namiko.

"Sustained. Mr. Namiko, please have a seat." Namiko's face flushed the slightest bit as he quickly retreated to his seat. Sarutobi turned his attention the jury with an expectant look. "Has the jury reached a verdict?" The spokesman from the jury nodded and stood up.

"Yes your honor." He took out a folded paper from his jacket pocket and opened it neatly. "We the jury, find that Uchiha Kohaku, be placed in the care of Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sakura." A sigh of relief left Itachi's lips as he leaned back the slightest bit. Sarutobi nodded and leaned forward in his chair.

"Then Uchiha will move in with Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sakura immediately. Dismissed." he banged his gavel on the desk. He stood then quickly exited the courtroom.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! I don't know much about all of the technical terms of what everyone is called in a courtroom, but I tried my best! I hope you enjoyed! (P.S: If you haven't already, please read the intro! It's very important!) **


End file.
